With the ever increasing price of existing raw materials, such as petroleum-based materials, used in making polymeric articles, such as nonwovens, films including packaging films, foams and molded articles, the search for alternative raw materials continues. In the past, formulators have identified various types of possible alternatives for use in making polymeric articles, especially nonwovens, such as cellulose acetate and polyhydroxyalkanoate materials. Formulators have also attempted to reduce the level of petroleum-based materials by replacing some of the petroleum-based materials with thermoplastic hemicellulose and/or hemicellulose derivatives to form a blend, for example, a blend of polyethylene and a hemicellulose derivative. However, such alternative raw materials and/or blends have always presented some negatives either in the cost and/or complexity of processing such raw materials or in the existence of certain properties, such as water-solubility, that are not desired within certain polymeric articles, especially certain nonwovens, such as sanitary tissue products.
Accordingly, there is a need for novel raw materials suitable for use in making polymeric articles, especially nonwovens, which overcome the negatives associated with existing raw materials.